Silent Betryal
by Giniro Dreamer
Summary: Trowa kept on having strange dreams... are they a part of his past? -- yaoi, angst
1. Silent Betrayal 1

Title: Silent Betrayal Pt. 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters... in fact, I'm   
beginning to think they own me...  
Category: angst, shounen-ai (for now...), OOC, AU (hope I didn't forget   
anything...)  
Pairing: 1+3?, implied 1+R?  
  
//thoughts//  
***dream sequence***  
~flashback~  
  
***  
  
The faraway horizon was tainted red, the glowing sun moving slowly to   
shield itself under the night. Embraced in its waning light were two small   
figures, one holding dearly onto the other.   
  
"Hee-chan! Please! You'll be all right... I know you will!"  
  
The boy in his arms said nothing, he reached up with great effort to the   
other's face. The other small boy's eyes brimmed with tears as the hand   
lightly caressed his cheek.  
  
"Hee-chan... You promised me... You promised you wouldn't leave me..." The   
boy choked out.  
  
Upon hearing this, the other boy finally spoke, "I don't break promises,   
Tro-chan... I won't lea..."  
  
The other boy's eyes widened as the hand dropped from his cheek to the   
floor, hanging lifelessly.  
  
"HEE-CHAN!!!"  
  
***  
  
Trowa sprang up in bed, gasping. //That dream again.// Trowa ran impatient   
fingers through his brown bangs, feeling the beads of perspiration nestled   
there. It's irrational that a dream could get him so worked up. Trowa   
glanced sideways at the clock, the red light flashed "6:30am". Sighing,   
Trowa heaved himself off the bed and towards the bathroom.  
  
//It's gonna be a long day.//  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Students swarmed around the halls, rushing off to classes. This was the   
noisiest time of the morning.   
  
Trowa glided silently and sufficiently through the masses, daily practice   
had enabled him to move fast and efficiently without running into contact   
with anyone.  
  
A sudden rush of air caught Trowa off balance as a hard object sliced   
across his cheek. Trowa swirled sideways at the shock of contact, and felt   
his stable footing give away. He barely caught himself on the last second   
before falling as his hands grasped the water fountain nestled into the   
wall. He collapsed against the wall to catch his breath, his eyes searching   
for the offending object. A basketball lay where he used to be.  
  
All of a sudden, the mass of student bodies seems to divide into two   
aisles, respectfully letting someone through. Trowa looked up to see a boy   
his age approach him. The boy slowed as he came close, dark blue eyes   
regarding Trowa silently.  
  
"Did it hit you?" The boy asked. But he didn't need an answer, the skin,   
burned red from the impact, showed clearly on Trowa's cheek.   
  
"I'm sorry." The boy added, his deep voice as impassionate as ever.  
  
Trowa nodded, he wasn't angry. He just wanted to get to class as soon as   
possible - he has already been late everyday since the school began last   
week.   
  
"You should see the school nurse about that cheek." The voice probed him.  
  
Trowa vaguely shook his head, "No, it's okay. I'm fine." Trowa attempted to   
move himself away from the school wall and onto class, but he couldn't   
budge. Something about that boy's gaze, those serious, intense eyes that   
held him in place.  
  
Then all of a sudden, the boy reached out his hand toward Trowa. Trowa   
watched, transfixed, as the slender fingers touched the bruise on his   
cheek. Trowa jerked with sudden surprise as the warm touch seem to render a   
familiarity. //This hand... I...//  
  
The boy suddenly snatched his hand away, and the feeling left as soon as it   
came. The boy was now looking at Trowa peculiarly, as if breaking Trowa   
down into pieces and analyzing him.  
  
"Sorry." The boy said it again, but this time, Trowa thought he heard a   
trace of sincerity in the boy's voice. Then the boy turned away and ran   
down the hall, leaving the basketball unattended. Confused and suddenly a   
little tired, Trowa pushed himself away from the wall and walked   
absentmindedly to his first period class.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
He was late.  
  
The sensei didn't even look at him as he opened the door. "Trowa Barton,   
please take a seat in the back."  
  
Trowa obliged. "The back" had become his regular seat ever since he started   
this class. Trowa sat down on an empty seat just to realize that he was   
missing something. The usual "throw backpack on floor and take notes out"   
action was missing.   
  
"Pop quiz. Please take out a pen and a sheet of blank paper. The quiz will   
consist of ten questions. I will write them on the board." The teacher   
announced.  
  
Trowa sighed, //great. Just great.//  
  
"Here."  
  
Trowa turned to the unexpected voice and felt his heart skip a beat.   
Staring intently into him were those pair of cobalt eyes again. The boy was   
holding out a pen and a piece of paper while his eyes searched Trowa.  
  
"Than... Thanks." Trowa managed as smoothly as he could. //What am I doing?   
It's not like me to stutter at all.// Trowa reached out and took the pen   
offered. "I'm Trowa." //AND introducing myself?//  
  
"Heero." Was the reply from the boy.  
  
//Heero...// Trowa repeated the name in his head.  
  
"The test has already started." Heero reminded Trowa, seeing his suspended   
state.  
  
Trowa snapped himself back to reality and the questions posted on the board   
in front of the class. //What is that first question? Japan invaded   
Manturia...// ~A face flashed in his mind...~ //America oil embargo on...//   
~A scream echoed...~ //Japan chose to attack...// ~A body fell lifelessly   
in his arms...~   
  
Trowa's head snapped up as if waking from a dream. //Was I dreaming?//   
  
"Please hand in your tests."  
  
Trowa stared down at his paper. A blank surface stared back at him. Trowa   
sighed and turned to return the pen to Heero. "Here, thanks."  
  
Heero stared at him, searching again. "Keep it. You'll need it for the rest   
of the day."  
  
"Thanks." Trowa murmured. He walked up to the teacher's desk and handed in   
his blank paper. Then, ignoring the frown he knew was on his teacher's   
face, Trowa walked out of class.   
  
//What a day.// Trowa moved down the hall with his usual grace, but if one   
had known him for a long time, and studied carefully, they could notice a   
slant in his walk and a faraway look in his eyes. But since no one knew   
Trowa well, he was safe. //What were those images? They're from my dreams,   
weren't they? Why did they flash in my mind like they were...//  
  
"You're going to bump into people like that."  
  
Trowa swirled around, surprised at the sudden interruption. Native human   
instinct made him pose his hands in front of his chest, on guard and ready   
to strike. But what he saw was only a face that was beginning to get   
familiar. "Heero."   
  
Heero regarded him with a serious look. "You handed in a blank answer   
paper."  
  
Trowa relaxed his posture, "I didn't know the answers."  
  
Heero cocked his head, staring at Trowa as if that answer had a double   
meaning. Heero opened his mouth to respond when another voice interrupted   
them. "Heero! There you are!"  
  
Both Heero and Trowa looked startled as a girl suddenly bounced into view   
and attached herself to Heero. Trowa took a step back automatically to give   
respected room for them.  
  
"I've been calling you for hours yesterday! Where were you?!" The girl   
demanded.  
  
Heero all but ignored her and continued to stare at Trowa with those   
serious eyes.   
  
Getting no response, the girl followed Heero's gaze and noticed Trowa. She   
blinked, "Hi, my name is Relena Darlain."   
  
Trowa turned away, suddenly tired and in no mood to acquaint himself to   
someone else. "Trowa Barton. Excuse me." With that, he disappeared down the   
hall, never looking back once.  
  
***  
  
The air was thick and musky; it's scent suffocating to the little boy in   
its embrace. He was looking frantically around, as if searching for an exit   
in the dark place. But in reality, he was looking for someone to help him.  
  
"Somebody..." The boy whimpered.  
  
"Somebody... Anybody... Please..." Tears trickled down his face, he   
continued searching.  
  
"Somebody... STOP ME!!!"  
  
***  
  
Trowa jerked up in bed, panting harshly in an effort to get air back into   
his lungs. He wiped his hands across his forehead, drawing a palm of   
moisture. //That dream... it changed somewhat. It feels like I'm going back   
in time...//   
  
"Somebody... stop me?" Trowa whispered.  
  
He flung back down onto his pillow. //Sleep never was easy...//  
  
--------------------------  
  
Trowa opened the door to his period one class. He was an hour early today,   
considering he couldn't fall asleep.   
  
His teacher looked up from his work as Trowa entered. "Well, well, well,   
looks like you can get up early after all!" The teacher commented with a   
smile.   
  
Trowa bowed slightly, "Good morning."  
  
The teacher nodded, "You've been late to my class ever since the beginning   
of the year. I bet you don't even know my name."  
  
Trowa didn't protest, he really didn't know the teacher's name.  
  
The teacher smiled again, his face brightened up to the color of his hair.   
Yet Trowa felt a shiver ran down his spine at the smile. "Milliardo   
Peacecraft."  
  
Trowa bowed again, "I'll be going to my seat."  
  
"No, wait." Peacecraft-sensei stopped Trowa. "I want to talk to you about   
your test results."  
  
Trowa approached the teacher's desk obediently. He had handed in a blank   
test, it was no surprise that the teacher would want to discipline him.  
  
"About yesterday's test," Peacecraft-sensei started as Trowa stood beside   
him. "I'm not going to count it."  
  
"What?" Trowa looked shocked at the smiling face before him.  
  
Peacecraft-sensei suddenly leaned close and grabbed Trowa's shoulders.   
Trowa reeled back at the unexpected act, his eyes widening. Milliardo   
Peacecraft pulled Trowa to him, restraining Trowa in his arms.   
  
"I understand," Milliardo whispered in Trowa's ear, "that you've been   
having a hard time lately."  
  
Trowa struggled, "What are you doing?!"  
  
"But I'm going to say this once, and once only." Milliardo's voice turned   
edgy. "Stay AWAY from him!" With that, he pushed Trowa away from him.  
  
Trowa stumbled back, staring dazed at the stranger before him.   
  
Peacecraft-sensei smiled again, "Got it?"  
  
The smile was more menacing than a knife.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Students poured into the classroom fluidly, taking the seat of their   
choice. Sounds of talking and laughing filled the room.   
  
Trowa sat motionless in the back, his head supported by his hands, green   
eyes stared aimlessly forward. He had been staying like this for almost an   
hour, ever since... Trowa's eyes glided to the tall figure standing at the   
front of the class who smiled easily as if born with the ability. //What   
happened an hour ago must have been a mistake. Maybe I was daydreaming. But   
the bruise on his shoulders from Milliardo's grip was too real. "Stay away   
from him". From who? Why me? I don't even have contact with anybody...//  
  
"Are you always this out of it?"  
  
Trowa didn't move, too engrossed in his thoughts to notice the voice   
drowned out by others. A hand connected with his shoulder and rested upon   
his bruise. "Oh!" Trowa jerked from the sudden flash of pain and turned to   
encounter a pair of night blue eyes.   
  
"I said," Heero stressed his tone, "are you always this out of it?"  
  
"I..." Suddenly defensive, Trowa countered, "Do you always go around   
scaring people?"  
  
Heero's brows raised in amusement. "I wouldn't have scared you if you were   
on earth with the rest of us."  
  
Trowa opened his mouth for a comeback, but his mind found none. He turned   
away, "I was just thinking."  
  
Heero didn't say anything, but Trowa could feel Heero's eyes on him. //Why   
is he constantly looking at me?// Trowa felt self-conscious under Heero's   
gaze. //He's searching for something... it's almost like he's unconsciously   
asking me for an answer to something.//   
  
Feeling confused, Trowa turned to annoyance. "What?" He stated in an   
exasperated tone. What are you staring at?  
  
Heero turned away, "Nothing."  
  
Trowa stared at Heero, annoyance turned to curiosity. "What were you   
staring at?"  
  
Heero faced the front, mouth in a taught line.   
  
"Hey..." Trowa started to pursue his question, but stopped halfway as   
something caught his eye. He turned to the front of the class where a pair   
of icy blue eyes pierced at him.  
  
Trowa stared, mesmerized and unable to tear away from the hatred in   
Milliardo's eyes. //Why... Why?//  
  
Then suddenly, Milliardo turned away, his face reflected guiltily like a   
child who has been caught doing bad things. Trowa blinked in confusion. He   
turned back to Heero and found a disapproving scowl on his face - directed   
at Peacecraft-sensei.   
  
"What are you doing?" Trowa asked.   
  
The scowl on Heero's face disappeared, only to be replaced by a plain   
emotion. "What do you mean?"  
  
Trowa regarded Heero, "Never mind."  
  
Heero suddenly turned to him, "Stay away from him."  
  
"What?!" Being told the same thing two times a day had Trowa at the verge   
of his patience.   
  
"Just do it. It's for your own good."   
  
//That tone... so emotionless... and he's telling me it's for my own good?!   
Who does this guy think he is?!// "You can't tell me what to do." Trowa   
countered.  
  
"No." Heero held his stare, "But I can tell you when a person is dangerous.   
Besides, I think you already know that."  
  
"What?!" Trowa's eyes widened. //How did he... Did he saw what happened?//  
  
"But then again, you can be so naïve."   
  
"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" Trowa spelt out his sentence in slow   
form.  
  
Heero's eyes bore into his, "You really don't..." He trailed off.   
  
Trowa waited patiently for the rest of the sentence. Heero turned away from   
Trowa's gaze, "Never mind."  
  
Trowa's patience shattered. First he was harassed by the teacher, then a   
second warning from Heero, and now all these comments that didn't make   
sense, Trowa was... pissed. "What do you mean by 'never mind'?! You had   
better explain it!" Trowa raised his voice.  
  
"I meant," Heero was not intimidated, "Never mind." With that, he suddenly   
got up from his seat. Trowa watched with fixed confusion and anger as Heero   
walked to the door and took himself out of class. Trowa also noticed, the   
teacher never made a comment as Heero left without excusing himself.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Sometime in the middle of the day, a drizzle slowly formed. The small   
particles of water sprayed down from the sky, mystifying the world under a   
moist haze.   
  
Trowa stood in the cold hush of wind under the dripping water, hardly   
noticing the wetness of his clothes. For some reason, Trowa loved the rain.   
He loved standing under the soft caress of the cold moisture. For as long   
as Trowa could remember, it had always been like this: him standing outside   
whenever it rained.   
  
Like now.  
  
It gave him comfort and often seems to wash his troubles away.  
  
Like now.  
  
Trowa was slowly forgetting all the confusion of today's events as the rain   
washed down his face and soaked his body.  
  
Then it was suddenly gone, blocked out by a round piece of cloth.  
  
Trowa turned to the person who stopped the rain from contact with him. Deep   
blue eyes stared back at him. "Idiot. You'll catch a cold."  
  
Trowa suddenly felt a little drunk, as if the rain that's been pouring down   
on him was made of sake. "Funny. I don't remember my mom's name is Heero   
Yuy."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. Trowa was oblivious. "Hey, Heero. Do you like the   
rain?"   
  
Heero's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"Isn't it comforting?" Trowa went on. "I have always liked it. The feel of   
it... it somehow makes me light-headed... almost... almost..." Before Trowa   
got the last word out, he suddenly seemed to spin as his eyes unfocused.   
  
Heero barely caught Trowa with his arms as Trowa plunged forward,   
consciousness lost.  
  
Heero looked down at Trowa, holding him to his chest. "So careless...   
You've always been like this..."  
  
***  
  
"I don't want to go out, Hee-chan! It's raining."  
  
"What's wrong with rain? Its just water."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I'll get wet..."  
  
"You get wet when you take a bath, it's the same thing."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Come on, I'll show you how fun rain can be."  
  
"...Really?"  
  
"Yeah, come on."  
  
***  
  
Heero carefully set Trowa down on the bed of his apartment. While tucking   
Trowa under the covers, he realized, with no small amount of shock, that   
Trowa was smiling in his sleep.  
  
TBC  



	2. Silent Betrayal 2

Title: Silent Betrayal 2  
Disclaimer: Don't own them!!  
Pairing: 1+3, implied 1+6  
Category: shounen-ai, angst, AU, OOC  
  
//thoughts//  
***dream sequence***  
~flashback~  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Trowa stared into the white ceiling, absently counting the little crevices   
and indents in the paint. He had been doing this for ten minutes, at least   
it felt like ten minutes, ever since he woke up. Trowa barely acknowledged   
that he was in a room different from his own and he should get up and find   
out whose room it is. But he felt so tired.   
  
"You're awake."  
  
Trowa recognized the voice right away. "Ah." He responded softly.  
  
"I told you that you would get sick." Heero stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ah." Trowa was too tired to say anything else, let alone argue with Heero   
on that.  
  
"You won't be able to go anywhere with your condition. School is   
unnecessary for you today. Stay here and rest."  
  
"Thanks, mom." Trowa had to add the comment even though he had no intention   
of doing otherwise.   
  
A snort came from the other side of the room, and Trowa listened as the   
door closed, leaving him in complete silence.  
  
//I can't believe he helped me.//   
  
Now alone with his own thoughts, Trowa started to think back to the past   
few days. //Everything started getting weird ever since he appeared... ever   
since that morning when he hit me with that basketball. And I thought those   
dreams of mine were weird... The dreams!// Trowa realized that this was the   
first time he had woken without being aroused from a nightmare. //I had a   
dream... but it wasn't like the ones I had before... it was... pleasant.//  
  
Trowa closed his eyes and relaxed against the soft bed mattress. Scattered   
scenes from the dream played vaguely through his head.   
  
***  
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
"To a secret place."  
  
"A secret place? What are you talking about, Hee-chan?"  
  
Hee-chan turned to the little boy beside him, his eyes sparkled with   
mischievous. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret."  
  
The other boy protested, "But... You said it could be fun in the rain!"  
  
"In this place, you can still feel the rain. But no one else will see you.   
It's totally secluded."  
  
"Really? I want to go!"  
  
"Come on." Holding the other boy's hand, Hee-chan led the way under the   
harsh blasts of rain.  
  
"I'm all wet." The other boy complained while trying to cover himself with   
the spare hand.  
  
"It's just water." Hee-chan didn't slow down. He held tightly onto the   
other boy as they ran to his secret place. "This is it." They stopped at   
the entrance of a dark cave.  
  
"It's dark." The other boy slowly hid himself behind Hee-chan.  
  
"It's okay. Come on." Hee-chan guided the other boy in, still holding on to   
his hand. The cave was dark and damp. The smell of mud clogged the air. The   
other boy leaned close to Hee-chan as they walked through the cave, turning   
at unidentified places. He was quiet in fear of the creatures he would   
attract with the sound of his voice.  
  
Then all of a sudden, the darkness shrunk away to be replaced by a dim   
light. Hee-chan pulled the other boy from behind him to witness the change.   
The other boy gasped as he was encountered with a thin streak of light,   
peaking through from a small round hole on the roof of the cave. With the   
help of the light, he could see that they now stood in a round clearing.   
Rain poured from the hole, filling the dent in the center of the clearing   
with water.  
  
"Wow..." The boy whispered.  
  
Hee-chan looked at the other boy's amazement, "I told you rain could be   
fun." With that, he grabbed the other boy by the hand and dragged both of   
them stumbling into the ditch filled with rainwater.   
  
"Hee--" Before the other boy had a chance to protest, he was already waist   
deep in the water. "I'm... I'm wet!"  
  
Hee-chan smirked at the other boy's stupefied face, "You were already   
drenched from the rain anyway."  
  
"But..."  
  
Hee-chan lunged at the other boy before the whole sentence was out. They   
both crashed deeper into the water.  
  
"Hee--!" The other boy managed half of the name as he lost his balance and   
sank into the water.  
  
Laughing, Hee-chan pulled him up. Stuttering and spitting out water, the   
other boy wore a face of displeasure. But Hee-chan knew better. With a   
growl, the other boy pushed with all his might against Hee-chan's chest.   
Hee-chan slipped on the muddy ground and fell back into the water. The   
other boy laughed with content until he too, fell down from the force of   
his push.   
  
Both laughing, they sat in the water of a reasonable depth and tilted their   
heads up to meet the rain.   
  
"You're right, Hee-chan. This is fun!" The other boy lowered his head and   
smiled at his companion.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" Hee-chan also lowered his head.  
  
"Tell me what?" The other boy smiled on, oblivious to the sudden look that   
crossed Hee-chan's eyes.  
  
"You..." Hee-chan sighed, "You can be so naive."  
  
"Naive?" The other boy asked, face full of confusion.  
  
Hee-chan suddenly grabbed the other boy's shoulders and pulled the other   
boy to him.  
  
"Hee--!" The other boy opened his mouth in surprise as he stumbled into   
Hee-chan's embrace.  
  
"Listen to me," Hee-chan whispered in the other boy's ear, "No matter what   
happens. Remember, I will never leave you."  
  
The other boy's eyes widened. "Of... of course you wouldn't! Why would you   
say that?"  
  
"Because..." Hee-chan trembled slightly, "Because... just in case... Just   
in case something happens..."  
  
"No!" The other boy pulled away, "Don't say that!" He exclaimed angrily.   
"Nothing will happen--!"  
  
But he never finished his sentence as Hee-chan suddenly leaned in and   
pushed their mouths together.  
  
The other boy's eyes widened in surprise. Hee-chan steadied their position   
by holding the other boy in his arms. Slowly, the other boy relaxed against   
Hee-chan's mouth, and Hee-chan released the kiss.  
  
Splashes of raindrop on water were the only sound visible. Hee-chan stared   
down at the boy crooning in his arms. A blush slowly formed on the other   
boy's face from Hee-chan's stare. Hee-chan moved his hand to the other   
boy's stained cheek and slowly caressed. The other boy sighed and closed   
his eyes as he leaned into Hee-chan's embrace.  
  
//Hee-chan, you'll be all right. Nothing will happen to you.//  
  
//I'll make sure of that.//  
  
***  
  
Trowa felt hands shaking him and reluctantly opened his eyes. Cobalt eyes   
bore into him. "Dinner." Short, simple, and directly got the point across.   
Satisfied, Heero turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Trowa blinked his eyes and felt something was not right. He raised his hand   
to his face and felt thin traces of dampness on his cheek. He lifted his   
fingers in front of his eyes, staring unbelievably at the evident moisture.   
//Was I crying?//  
  
Dismissing the idea, Trowa heaved himself up into a sitting position. Then   
with great effort, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.   
Immediately, the room spun before him. Trowa swayed and leaned against the   
wall.   
  
Although he just awoke from a long sleep, Trowa by no means felt refreshed.   
In fact, he felt drugged. His head seem to be packed with 800 pounds of   
lead and Trowa felt he was going to crash to the ground any time soon. He   
thought about calling for help, but the thought of a smirking Heero saying   
"I told you so" was not an ideal picture. Stubbornly, Trowa pushed himself   
away from the solid support of the wall and to the faraway door leading out   
of the bedroom.   
  
Heero looked up from the living room sofa as Trowa swung the door open and   
leaned against it, softly panting from exhaustion.   
  
Trowa looked up to see the room he struggled to get in. A small living room   
consisted of a simple sofa and television. An open wall leading straight   
into the kitchen, and a small door to the very end of the room which must   
be a bathroom. Trowa's eyes wondered to the center of the room to where   
Heero was seated on the sofa, and the smirk that was so evident on Heero's   
face.  
  
"So you finally made it." There's no mistaking the amusement there.  
  
Trowa managed a glare, "I could've sworn that you drugged me while I was   
sleeping."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, "Funny how you can still make comments like that,   
maybe you're not in as a bad condition as it looks from this point of   
view."  
  
"Are you trying to help me or to tease me?" Trowa countered.  
  
A low chuckle came from the sofa and Trowa blinked at Heero in surprise.   
//That's the first time I heard this guy laugh.//  
  
"And what if I said I was teasing you?" Was the response in a low voice.  
  
Trowa's eyes widened as Heero got up from the sofa and crossed the distance   
between them in three simple strides. //Did he... Did he just say he was   
teasing me?// The slow blush that was forming on Trowa's cheeks was   
unavoidable. Trowa almost jumped in surprise as Heero swung his arms over   
his shoulder. "With your speed, by the time you get to the kitchen, the   
dinner will be cold." Heero circled his other arm around Trowa's waist and   
with effort, dragged them both forwards.  
  
"So you're helping me after all."   
  
Heero snorted, "Only because you look so helpless."  
  
Trowa was about to make a comeback when Heero's next words penetrated his   
ears. "Come on."  
  
Trowa tripped over his own feet and crashed to the ground, bringing Heero   
down with him. They landed in a heap on the floor, Heero, swearing, landed   
on top of Trowa. "I didn't think you'd be that out of balance." Heero   
pushed himself up a little with the help of his arms.  
  
Trowa didn't answer, he couldn't.   
  
~"Come on, I'll show you how fun it can be."~  
  
~"I'll take you to the secret place. Come on."~  
  
~"No matter what happens, I'll never leave you."~  
  
Trowa stared incredibly at the face before him, the young man with a scowl   
implanted on his face. The young man with the voice...   
  
~"Hee-chan!"~  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Trowa sat at the small, round table in the kitchen, chewing slowly on   
whatever was presented to him by Heero. He's mind completely not   
registering what went into his mouth.   
  
//No... That can't be- He can't be...// Trowa looked with a critical eye at   
the boy sitting before him on the other side of the table, concentrating   
especially on Heero's eyes. The deep blue of those eyes that expressed   
various mischievous and liveliness in his dreams now set serious and tense   
in a face too mature for his age. //This... This is the boy in my dream?   
The boy that enjoyed rain as much as I did?//  
  
"What?" The "boy" was currently casting Trowa a disapproving glance.  
  
Realizing that he was staring, Trowa lowered his head to the food in front   
of him. "Nothing." //That can't be right. Why would I dream about him? I've   
only met him two days ago, but I've had those dreams for as long as I can   
remember.//   
  
"Are you going to eat it or waste it?"  
  
//But that voice...// "I can't eat." Trowa set down his fork, not even   
attempting to act strong. His headache seems to worsen all of a sudden.   
  
Heero noticed the wariness in Trowa. "You're still weak. Go back to sleep."   
Then without waiting for an answer, Heero strode over to Trowa, throwing   
Trowa's arm across his shoulder and heaved him up. As soon as Trowa left   
his chair, he began to tilt forward. Heero quickly wrapped his arms around   
Trowa's waist and pulled Trowa against his side to prevent him from   
falling.   
  
Trowa shivered unconsciously at Heero's closeness. Heero sensed it and   
tightened his hold. Jitteries are shaking all of Trowa's sensitive nerves   
as the feel of Heero's hand and the solidness of his body sent a funny   
warmth circulating through his body. //What's going on? Heero's only   
helping me to the bedroom... why am I reacting like... like that other boy   
in the dream?!//   
  
Trowa all but ceased to breathe. He suddenly stiffened and his body just   
refused to move. Heero glanced up at Trowa, "What's wrong?"  
  
Trowa didn't hear him. His mind was too loud for him to hear anything else.   
//I... I am the other boy in the dream... Why is it that I was so   
preoccupied that I didn't even realize it?//   
  
Heero watched the various expressions displayed across Trowa's eyes like   
watching a movie. "Trowa..." He caught himself before saying anything else.   
Seeing that Trowa was still occupied with his own thoughts, Heero gave up   
trying to promote Trowa to move on his own will. Bending slightly, Heero   
snaked one spare arm under Trowa's knees and picked the tall boy up without   
effort. Normally if Trowa was still alert, he would've noticed the   
strangeness of such strength within Heero, but right now, he was feeling   
rather drowsy and sleep was the only thing on his mind.  
  
Heero set Trowa down onto his bed and pulled the sheets over him. He   
noticed that Trowa closed his eyes almost immediately. Heero sat by the bed   
and stared at Trowa's tired face, his own face still the same impassionate   
shade. For a long while, Heero just sat there and stared. Then finally, the   
tense boy turned away and left Trowa alone with his dreams.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The night was silent minus the whispers of the cold wind. The dim smile of   
the moon was present, but hardly noticed.   
  
Heero stood under the chilly night, his long black jacket blown wildly by   
the wind, but Heero made no movement to mend it. He was staring daggers at   
the tall man who stood before him that wore the same style jacket.   
  
"I do believe that what I heard this morning was a mistake, Milliardo. Or   
would you rather be referred to as Zechs?" Heero's voice was low and   
menacing.  
  
Zechs' eyes were lowered as to not meet with Heero's. "I'm sorry,   
Heero-sama." His face blank but serious, the casual smile as the teacher at   
school was all but gone.   
  
"Didn't I warn you not to do that?" Heero is not letting Zechs get away   
easily.  
  
Upon hearing this, Zechs straightened up. "Heero-sama, you should know the   
consequences of..." He trailed off, seeing Heero's unmistakable glare that   
promised severe punishment if the whole sentence was said.  
  
"He doesn't remember it." Heero spoke slowly, "He's completely oblivious."  
  
"Is he?" Another voice interrupted the silent night.  
  
Zechs turned to see a girl walking up to them, wrapped in the black jacket.   
"Relena. What are you doing here?"  
  
Relena presented herself in front of Heero and bowed respectfully.  
  
Heero frowned, "I still have to question you about your actions. What were   
you thinking when you interrupted my conversation with Trowa?"  
  
The blonde girl spoke quietly, but surely. "I was asked to keep an eye on   
you, Heero-sama. Trowa is..." Relena stopped herself. "You know the   
consequences, Heero-sama. I was only following orders."  
  
Heero glared, refuse to give in. "Trowa doesn't remember anything. Leave   
him alone."  
  
Relena was not intimidated by Heero's glare. "I hardly doubt that we'd be   
able to do anything to him, considering 'they' will be interfering."   
  
At the mention of that, Zechs interrupted. "They're still alive?"  
  
Relena cast a glance to Zechs, and then turned back to Heero. "According to   
your father, they are."  
  
Heero snorted, "And how does he know?"   
  
Relena narrowed her eyes, "Don't doubt your father's abilities."  
  
Heero frowned and was about to make a comeback when Zechs interrupted him.   
"Relena-san, you know that Heero doesn't mean it. He was just being   
protective." Zechs' face held no room for argument for either Heero or   
Relena.   
  
Relena stared intensely at Zechs for a second, then backed down. "I hope   
that's true." Then without further comment, she turned and walked back into   
the darkness of the night.  
  
Once Relena was out of sight, Zechs let out a quiet sigh. He turned to   
Heero. "Don't do that again."  
  
Heero glared, "Is that an order?"  
  
"You know full well it isn't. You have got to shed that attitude of yours   
around Relena." Zechs warned.  
  
Heero turned away in discontent, "I'm not afraid of her."  
  
"It's not her that I'm referring to." Zechs grasped Heero's shoulders and   
turned him around to face him. "You know that Relena is keeping a close eye   
around you for a reason. Don't give her any excuse to expose you...   
Especially when it comes to Trowa." Zechs paused, staring into Heero's eyes   
for any trace of anger. "Stay away from him. It's for your own good."  
  
Heero didn't react. Just as Zechs thought he finally got it through to him,   
Heero suddenly smirked. "You're just jealous."  
  
"What?" Zechs reeled backwards; his hands left Heero's shoulders as if   
electrified.  
  
Heero advanced, "I'm right, aren't I? You're just jealous."  
  
Still trying to recover from the initial shock, Zechs only frowned at   
Heero. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Heero pressed on, "Telling Trowa to stay away from me... You're jealous."   
He advanced onto Zechs, one hand pressed to Zechs' chest as he leaned close   
to the tall man.  
  
Zechs' tried, unsuccessfully, to push Heero away. "Heero-sama, you're   
mistaken. You know as well as I do, how dangerous it would be if you..."  
  
Zechs was cut off as Heero suddenly leaned up and forced their mouths   
together. Zechs was not given any room for comment as Heero ravished his   
mouth hungrily, almost angrily. Zechs did not futher try to prevent it, but   
participated in an almost desperate attempt. Then just as suddenly as it   
started, Heero pulled away.   
  
"You ARE jealous." Heero stated, casting an emotionless glance at Zechs.   
Then he turned and strode away into places where the moon couldn't reach,   
leaving Zechs standing alone in the night air.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Heero stepped into his apartment. Throwing his jacket carelessly on the   
sofa, he moved quickly to the bedroom to reassure Trowa's safety.   
  
Trowa lay quietly on the bed, his breathing slow and regular. Heero stayed   
by the door, quietly observing Trowa's face under the pale moonlight   
streaming through the window.   
  
***  
  
"You're WHAT?"  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"Going? Going where?!"  
  
"Somewhere far."  
  
"Will you be coming back, Hee-chan?"  
  
"... No." Hee-chan turned away from that hopeful face.  
  
The other boy was on the verge of tears. "But... I don't want you to go."  
  
"... I'm sorry."  
  
"Why? Why are you going away?"  
  
Hee-chan didn't answer, he continued to avoid the other boy's eyes.  
  
"You said... You said that you would never leave me."   
  
Upon hearing this, Hee-chan turned to the other boy. "I won't. I won't   
leave you... I..."  
  
"But you're going away. You're leaving me." The other boy shook with   
sadness.   
  
Hee-chan walked up to the other boy and held him in his embrace. "I won't   
leave you. I won't." He whispered promises in the other boy's ear.  
  
The other boy finally broke down into sobs. "But you're leaving..."  
  
As if on command, a voice interrupted. "Heero-sama, it's time to leave."  
  
Hee-chan pulled away from their last embrace, "Bye."  
  
The other boy made a last attempt to grab on to Hee-chan, but his hand   
contacted only air. "Hee-chan!"  
  
Hee-chan stopped in his step and turned around. "I will never leave you,   
Tro-chan."  
  
***  
  
Heero sat on the edge of the bed, patiently watching Trowa, his face   
serious and tense. Then a thin trail of glitter slowly emerged from the   
corner of Trowa's eyes and mapped along Trowa's cheek to the base of his   
ears. Heero's eyes widened slightly at the sight. He traced his fingers   
across Trowa's cheek to pick up the tears.  
  
"Are you remembering, Trowa?"  
  
TBC  
  



End file.
